PROMESA By MIDORICHAN
by OoOo midori-chan oOoO
Summary: ¡¿puedes escuchame! estoy llorando por ti...- Y como si el cielo comprendiera su dolor, comenzó a caer una cortina de agua que la fue mojando, sonrió irónica, pareciera que sus vidas estuvieran marcadas por la presencia de la lluvia. ICHIRUKI


**Los personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran hace mucho que entre Ichigo y Rukia hubieran pasado ciertas situaciones, lo único que es mío es esta historia, sin más les dejo, dudas, sugerencias pueden dejar un **_**reviews**_** jejeje**

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia a salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**PROMESA**

**By**

*****midori_chan*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El cielo gris era cubierto por nubes negras y el viento frio mecía las copas de los arboles. Definitivamente nadie se atrevería a salir con un clima así, sin embargo, aquella chica frente aquel recinto parecía no notarlo. Inmóvil, observaba con infinita tristeza aquel pedazo de concreto. Se inclinó y con la yema de sus dedos rozo aquella frase inscrita en aquel monumento, con voz quebrada, susurro lo que decía. La tristeza infinita de su mirada no resistió mas y broto en forma de gotas saladas de agua, una a una fueron cayendo mientras ella sentía su alma morir, cayó de rodillas y se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de ahogar un grito.

-¡¿Por qué?!- grito-¡¿Por qué te has ido sin mí?!-reclamo a la nada

Y como si el cielo comprendiera su dolor, comenzó a caer una cortina de agua que la fue mojando, sonrió irónica, pareciera que sus vidas estuvieran marcadas por la presencia de la lluvia.

Sollozo fuertemente, golpeo aquella lapida con fuerza una y otra vez hasta lastimarse las manos, grito hasta que su voz no pudo mas, luego, se calmo.

-se que te prometí no llorar tu ausencia pero… - miro hacia el cielo-… mi corazón no me permite cumplir mi palabra… no puedo detener este dolor punzante en mi pecho, mi cuerpo te añora y mi alma te necesita…

-yo también te extraño, Rukia

El viento helado soplo causándole un escalofrió en la columna, estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se percato de aquella presencia, la conocía perfectamente; asombrada y con temor a desilusionarse, se giro hacia aquel que la llamaba.

-I-Ichigo….-susurro, trato de decir algo mas pero las palabras murieron en su garganta

Ichigo al oír su nombre le sonrió burlón, sin embargo, esa sonrisa pronto fue borrada por una mueca de preocupación y su ceño se pronuncio más. Se inclino a la altura de Rukia y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella estaba en algún tipo de trance, porque parecía no entender nada, lo veía, lo estaba viendo, no lo podía asimilar.

-Rukia…- le llamo Ichigo pero no reaccionaba- Rukia…-le llamo de nuevo, esta vez ella lo miro- no llores mas- con el dorso de sus dedos limpio las lagrimas que aun brotaban de aquellos ojos violetas, aquellos que lo habían cautivado. Sus fuertes brazos pronto la rodearon en un abrazo protector- tranquila- le susurro al oído- no tienes que llorar mi ausencia porque nunca estas sola, nunca, Rukia…

Rukia sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió aquella muestra de afecto, lo abrazo fuerte, y sintiéndose dichosa una vez más, lloro de felicidad ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo.

Las fuertes manos de él le acariciaron en cabello, a pesar de ser un fuerte guerrero no pudo evitar sentir encogerse su corazón, la amaba mucho como para no sentir empatía por ella, él también resentía su ausencia, él también la necesitaba.

Delicadamente, Ichigo rompió el abrazo, tomo el rostro de Rukia y la obligo a mirarlo, orbes violetas frente a orbes dorados.

-no quiero volver a escuchar tu llanto, menos si es por mi ausencia, me has hecho una promesa Rukia, no la olvides, no la rompas-le acaricio el rostro

-pero…-trato de protestar

-No hay peros-la interrumpió enojado

-¡no puedo evitarlo!- le grito mientras impulsiva le tomaba con las manos el rostro-¡¿acaso no comprendes el dolor que me causa tu ausencia?!

-¡claro que lo entiendo, no seas necia! ¡Maldita sea! ¡A mí también me duele la tuya! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡No eres la única que añora la cercanía del otro!

Silencio. Eso fue lo que predomino. No apartaron su mirada en ningún momento. En un impulso ambos acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un beso desesperado, adictivo y apasionado. Movieron sus labios una y otra vez, rememorando cada centímetro de aquella cavidad, era droga, era vida, era éxtasis.

Lento, no queriendo separarse jamás, se alejaron el uno del otro, unieron sus frentes, se miraron y sonrieron en signo de complicidad.

-tengo que irme

-lo sé- le miro triste

-cuídate

-si

-y cuídalo a él también- le dijo mientras tocaba el vientre abultado de ella- quiérelo, amalo y protégelo, ve por él en mi ausencia

-lo hare Ichigo, ten por seguro que daré mi vida por este bebe si es necesario

-y no hagas que vuelva a decir semejante tajada de cursilerías, por favor- le miro sonrojado.

-lo prometo, Ichigo…

Y con un último beso Ichigo desapareció llevándose a la lluvia consigo, dando paso a un hermoso cielo azul, iluminado por los rayos del sol.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Abrió los ojos y miro el techo de su cuarto. Dio media vuelta y bajo de la enorme cama en la que dormía, camino hacia el espejo y se miro en el. Sonrió.

Vestía una camisa azul de botones de Ichigo, no hace falta decir que le quedaba grande y holgada, pero era lo que ella necesitaba para poder conciliar el sueño. Cariñosa y protectora, acaricio su vientre abultado de 8 meses.

Se alejo del espejo y dirigió su andar al balcón de su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki. Con los ojos cerrados respiro profundamente y luego los abrió. Observó el hermoso cielo azul que le ofrecía soul society.

Trato de rememorar su reciente sueño, el más bello que había tenido en estos meses tan duros. Sabía que la presencia de Ichigo había sido real, lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo, no podía equivocarse. Cumpliría con su promesa, lo haría, no faltaría a su palabra.

Hacia 4 meses que Ichigo había fallecido en batalla, protegiéndola a ella, a su bebe, y a todos en soul society. Entrego su vida para un mejor porvenir, para un futuro donde ellos pudieran vivir tranquilos y a salvo.

Vivieron juntos por mucho tiempo, más de lo que una vida humana pudiera vivir, puesto que Ichigo había dejado Karakura para asumir el puesto de capitán supliendo al mismo ukitake. Ichigo murió con una sonrisa adornándole los labios, decidido y ceñudo, jamás podría olvidar que lo último que dijo fue que la amaría por siempre, haciéndole prometerle una última petición. No le lloraría, no le recordaría con tristeza, velaría por el hijo de ambos y seria fuerte. Sin embargo, después de a ver hecho el juramento se arrepintió, porque una vez sentido su ausencia la tristeza la consumió, tragándola en una depresión muy fuerte, poniéndole al borde de la locura y la desesperación. Su corazón roto poco a poco moría, y día con día su alma se perdía mas y mas.

Desde la muerte de Ichigo, no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar y encerrarse en lo que una vez fue la habitación de ambos, no quería comer, no quería vivir.

Hoy, por primera vez desde aquel día tan doloroso, abandonaría su refugio para disfrutar de lo que le ofrecía la vida, para apreciar lo que él les había construido con su sacrificio, para cumplir con aquel juramento.

Vería crecer al hijo de ambos, lo cuidaría y lo protegería de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, por un momento lo descuidó, pero eso jamás volvería a suceder. Ambos disfrutarían del cielo azul y le contaría las grandes aventuras que alguna vez vivió junto con Ichigo, su padre.

Comprendió que no estaba sola, que nunca lo estuvo ni que nunca lo estará, porque donde quiera que ella estuviera, cuando ella lo necesitara, Ichigo la estaría acompañando.

-"Las despedidas no son para siempre"- alguna vez le había dicho, y eso, siempre estaría grabado en su memoria.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- THE END -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**

* * *

**

**Escrito:** martes 01 de diciembre de 2009


End file.
